<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Friendship of James and Lily by SkylarBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966863">The Friendship of James and Lily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarBlue/pseuds/SkylarBlue'>SkylarBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts Prefect Remus Lupin, Mentioned Remus Lupin, Oneshot, jily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarBlue/pseuds/SkylarBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James offers to take over patrol duties for Remus when he's stuck in the hospital wing. Because of that he is able to begin a friendship with Lily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin &amp; James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Friendship of James and Lily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon was full yesterday, meaning Remus was recovering in the hospital wing. Which also meant he would be missing his prefect duties today. He had almost tried to push through and go anyway, but James stepped in and offered to cover for him. Remus didn't seem keen on the idea he didn't like handing over control but it was clear he needed more rest. </p><p>  Echoes of James's footsteps bounced around the castle walls. The sound caused the girl standing before him to turn. Lily Evans looked as beautiful as ever in the moonlight.</p><p>  "It's almost curfew, didn't know you to be so reckless Potter." </p><p>"Actually I'm covering Remus's patrol." He explained. </p><p>  She wasn't convinced though.</p><p>   "He really did uh," James bit his lip and stammered on quickly. It was the first time she'd seen him visibly nervous. "He has these migraines a lot-" </p><p>  "Potter. I know." </p><p>  The two awkwardly stood a length away in the silence that followed.</p><p>  "It's decent of you to help him out."<br/>
James shrugged it off. "It's what brothers are for." He replied, smiling at the thought. Brothers. He always did want a sibling now he had three. </p><p>The silence stretched on. Awkwardness started to set in.</p><p>  "Sorry but what am I supposed to do? Just stand here?" </p><p>"Usually we just stroll the halls, but I doubt anyone's sneaking out tonight. No one but you breaks curfew."</p><p>  "Thanks. And Evans? I'm really sorry about last year." </p><p>  She nodded. James had already apologized for the incident. Hexes went between the two often and they weren't the only ones, but he took it too far. Especially with Lily.</p><p>  He was ashamed that he tried to pressure her into a date. When he had said sorry she had looked confused whether it was because she didn't know what he was referring to, or that he was apologizing at all. </p><p>  "I forgive you James." </p><p>  After that night James became a part-time prefect. And with it he was befriending Lily. Friendship was a nice feeling between the two. </p><p>  She hadn't quite figured out what to make of him at first.  All she had known about him was through Severus. Without him whispering ideas to her Lily could see who James actually was and she liked him.</p><p>  And he had always liked her. He was happy to see the crush had faded though. For the most part.</p><p> His heart still sometimes surged when she smiled at him. But he tried to push that down as best he could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>